The Friend I Love
by CSINYfan6
Summary: 4th story in the Life I Love series:  Beau is the grandson of two known mobsters, the starting QB of his high school football team and the best friend to the Beautiful Chloe Clark...Enjoy!:
1. Port Charles Panthers

Chapter One: Port Charles Panthers

"Let's go, QB one." Our tight end, James Todd smacks my shoulder pads. I slide my helmet onto my head and join hands with JT and Colby Laken, reviver, as we walk to the middle of the field.

I look around at my two best friends, at the stadium filled with screaming fans and I don't feel scared or nervous, I feel ready, calm. I stare into the eyes of the other teams quarter back. He gives me a smirk, as if he already has this game in the bag. I keep staring, keep my focus.

"Panthers call it." The ref says as he throws the coin up into the air.

"Heads." I say as it drops back into his hands.

"Heads it is." He tells us.

"We want the ball, sir." Lake says.

"Okay boys, let's shake hands have a fair game." The ref tells us.

I shake the other QB one's hand and I smirk at him mockingly. "Game on."

_**TWELVE HOURS EARLIER...**_

"Hi baby." My mom says coming into the kitchen. "Sleep well?"

"Uh huh." I shove another bite of cereal into my mouth. "Could you tell Mia not to hog the bathroom in the mornings, I barely got to wash my face."

"Mia get out of the bathroom!" Mom yells.

"I'm out, mom!" Mia yells back.

"She's thirteen, why the hell does she need to be in the bathroom for an hour?"

"Language." She glares at me.

"Who's ready for some PC Panther football!" Dad appears in his usual game day attire. His Port Charles High tie, blue with a black panther on it, #6 monogrammed on the end.

I smile. "I'm so ready."

"I know you are, Bud." He kisses the top of my head. "We'll be there, but mom and I have to leave for the city right after. Mia's staying with Nana and Papa, they said you could stay too, but I figure you'd want to stay with a friend."

"Yeah, I'll crash at JT's." I grab my stuff. " I gotta go pick up Chlo, see you guys at the game."

"Bye, baby love you!"

"Love you too, mom."

"Drive safe, love you." Dad says.

"Will do, love you too!" I yell as I walk out the door.

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

"Chloe!" I yell as I honk my horn for the millionth time.

"I'm coming!" She yells back, running to my jeep with her hands full of bags and pom poms. "Your so not a patient person, you need to chill."

"And you need to be punctual, I've been sitting out here for twenty minutes."

Chloe pulls lotion out of her purse and starts putting it on her legs.

"My car's gonna smell like-" I grab the bottle and read it. "Cherry Blossom."

She laughs. "It would be an improvement, trust me."

I laugh. "Oh and thanks by the way for the graffiti on my car windows."

"You like it." She smiles. "It was really hard to choose what to paint. Should I paint a panther paw, a actual panther or just write Go Team?"

"An actual panther?" I laugh. "What on earth made you think you could draw a panther?"

"Haha." She sticks her tongue out. "And as your Rally girl, I'm inclined to tell you that I will clean your windows off after the game, but we both know that's not gonna happen."

"Some best friend you are." I tease. "I have to wash my own windows?"

She kisses me on the cheek, leaving bright pink lip prints on my cheek. "I'm the best friend you've ever had, Beau Corinthos. Now get your ass moving or were gonna be late for school."

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

I bite into my apple, half listening to something Lake's saying about a party tonight. "You listening to me, B?"

"Huh?" I take another bite.

"I asked when your gonna jump at that?" Lake points to Chloe.

"We're just friends, I've told you guys this twenty times." I smile. "We're just best friends."

I look over at her and she smiles, then waves. I wave back and she goes back to talking with the other cheerleaders.

I have to admit, Chloe Clark is beautiful. Her long blonde hair, the way it naturally curls. Every piece is like a long curly fry, never seeming to ever loose any curl, even when it's wet. Her brown eyes can make you do anything, I'd be lying to say I haven't thought about it, her and I.

I watch her and the other Panther cheerleaders get up and walk out of the lunch room. I commit sins in my head as I look at her body in her black and blue cheer uniform.

"Whatever." JT smiles. "Your Beau Corinthos, QB one, senior captain. You can have your choice of every girl in this school, probably even PC community college. You need to get on something."

"I'll be sure to 'get on something' real soon." I laugh and go back to eating my apple.

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

"Hi." She smiles walking into the locker room.

"You know this is the guys locker room, right?" I smile.

"No, Beau, I had no clue." She smiles again, tucking a curl that fell from her high pony tail behind her ear. "I just wanted to say good luck before the game."

She sits down beside me and I see my number painted on her right cheek, the other side saying Go Panthers.

"Don't tell anyone." I rub my hands through my blonde hair. "I'm kind of nervous."

"Why?" She looks at me, her brown eyes make me want to spill my guts about everything I'm feeling.

"I love football and I'm good at it." I say. "But sometimes it feels like a lot, like it's to much. I wanna win so bad, Chlo, so bad and I don't know what's gonna happen if I don't. I just don't wanna let everyone down, you know?"

She nods. "Your an incredible football player, but you don't have to carry everyone on your shoulders. There are like fifty other players on the team. Just relax, have fun, play the best you can and that will be good enough for me and everyone else."

"Thanks." I tell her as I hear the other players start to come in. "Wait for me after."

"Uh yeah." She smiles. "Your my ride home."

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

"Let's go, QB one." Our tight end, James Todd smacks my shoulder pads. I slide my helmet onto my head and join hands with JT and Colby Laken, reviver, as we walk to the middle of the field.

I look around at my two best friends, at the stadium filled with screaming fans and I don't feel scared or nervous, I feel ready, calm. I stare into the eyes of the other teams quarter back. He gives me a smirk, as if he already has this game in the bag. I keep staring, keep my focus.

"Panthers call it." The ref says as he throws the coin up into the air.

"Heads." I say as it drops back into his hands.

"Heads it is." He tells us.

"We want the ball, sir." Lake says.

"Okay boys, let's shake hands have a fair game." The ref tells us.

I shake the other QB one's hand and I smirk at him mockingly. "Game on."

**A/N: Finally getting this first chapter up! Yay! Hope y'all like it:) Thanks for Reading and let me know any suggestions or ideas y'all have in a Review:) **


	2. Friday Nights

Chapter Two: Friday Nights

I look up at the scoreboard. Thirty seconds left on the clock, fourth quarter. This is it, were down by seven at the thirty yard line.

I look around at my teammates, were huddled up and they're waiting for me to say something. I take a deep breath. "Let's kick some ass."

"Panthers on three, one, two, three, Panthers!" We all chant and then get into formation.

A few seconds later I felt the ball in my hands, I take a couple steps back and look for my open man. I hold my breath as I throw the ball to Colby. I watch the ball spiral through the air, into the end zone and into Colby's hands. Touchdown.

I hear the crowd go crazy, and I jump into the air, celebrating. One more point. I'm a little worried when the coach says we're going for two, but I know I can do it.

Five seconds on the clock and I wait for the snap. I feel the ball in my hands once again and I know what I have to do. No one's open for me to throw it, so I run. I feel a tug at my jersey, but I break away and run into the end zone. We did it, We Won.

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

I shower and throw on some jeans and my PC Panther t-shirt. My mind is racing, I'm hopped up on adrenaline and I feel the proudest I've ever felt about myself.

"Hello?" I answer my cell. "Hey, dad!"

"Yeah, thanks. Alright, you guys have fun, tell mom I love her."

"Thanks for being there, it meant a lot."

"Kay dad, love you too, bye."

I walk out of the locker room and see Chloe waiting for me. She's rocking back and forth from her heels to her toes. She has her cheer bag hung on her shoulder and she's talking to a older guy. I don't recognize him at first, but as I walk closer I recognize him.

"Let's go, Chloe." I don't make eye contact with him.

"Oh, hey!" She turns to me. "I was just talking to, what did you say your name was?"

The older guy looks at me. "Liam Spencer."

"Oh." She looks at me. "Beau, I didn't, I didn't know who he was."

"It's alright, Chlo." I take her bag and put it on my shoulder. "Let's just go."

She nods and we start to walk away when I hear him speak. "I'm not going anywhere, son."

I turn around and look him in the eye. "Go to Hell."

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

I sit on a lawn chair, self medicating with a beer while the music booms and people celebrate around me. I drink my beer, then another and then another. I'm not close to being drunk, and after the third beer I stop because I'm driving Chloe home.

I look around the back yard of whoever it is that's actually throwing this party. There's people everywhere, playing beer pong, dancing, and socializing.

I spy Chloe from across the lawn. She has a plastic red cup in her hand and she looks pretty wasted. I walk over to where she is and see a guy getting a little to touchy for me.

"Beat it, kid." I say and he doesn't challenge me. I watch him stumble away and I turn back to Chloe.

"You ready to go?" I ask taking the cup from her hand.

"Why?" She smiles. "Are you not having fun?"

So she's not as drunk as I thought, at least she's speaking clearly.

"I'm just tired." I tell her. "So you wanna go?"

"Sure." She smiles again.

"Can you walk?" I ask.

"I don't know." Chloe laughs.

"Alright, come on." I put my arm around her waist and help her walk.

"QB one!" I hear JT's voice. "Where ya goin?"

He has a beer in each hand and a girl on each arm.

"Home!" I yell back over the music. "Great game, catcha later!"

I help Chloe into my Jeep Grand Cherokee and then get in the drivers side.

We drive in silence for a few minutes until she speaks. "Don't take me home."

"What?" I turn down the radio. "Why not? Where do you wanna go?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I just don't want to go home, okay?"

"Alright." I don't pry, at least not right now.

I pull into my driveway and put the jeep in park. I help Chloe out of the passengers seat and into the house. We go straight to my bedroom and I sit her down on my bed.

"You can stay here tonight." I tell her. It's not that unusual for Chloe to stay the night and I knew my parents wouldn't care. My parents know Chloe and I are just best friends and that nothing would happen.

"Here, Chlo." I pull out a PC Panther sweat shirt and toss it to her. "Sleep in this."

She smiles and starts to take off her cheer uniform, I don't know why but I watch her. Her tops on the floor and before she slips on my shirt she looks up at me.

"Oh, sorry." I turn away, my cheeks are red, but so are hers.

I turn around when she's finished changing. My sweat shirt's so big it goes down past her mid thigh.

She crawls underneath the covers and I shed my shirt and change into some flannel pajama pants before I do the same.

"Tell me why you didn't want to go home tonight." I say as I turn off the light. Her back is to me, and the only light is the moon shining through window.

"My mom's working late and I just didn't want to be there with Glenn."

Glenn. Her mom's on and off again boyfriend. He's scum if you ask me.

"Oh." I swallow.

"You know how he is, he's mean when he drinks."

I put my hand on her arm and a few seconds later I feel hers on top of mine.

"You can stay here anytime." I tell her.

"I know, thanks."

She rolls over and faces me. Her finger runs along my jaw line, sending goose bumps down my spine.

"Chloe." I say with a slight quiver in my tone.

"ssshhh." She says softly and through the darkness I watch her move her face closer to mine. I feel her lips touch mine and for a few seconds I feel like I might want to take this kiss further, but she pulls away. "Good night, Beau."

A/N: Thanks for Reading and please Review!:)


	3. Just A Kiss

Chapter Three: Just a Kiss

I've always been a early riser, even when I was little. When I was fifteen I begged my parents to let me move into the guest room. It has french doors leading out to the backyard, and I made the argument that when I got up early I wouldn't wake anyone else. They finally caved and the guest room became my own room, with my own personal entrance and exit.

Waking up this morning, the first thing I see is blonde curls. I rub my eyes and realize Chloe's asleep, her head resting on my chest. I softly and quietly move from underneath her and slip out of bed. It's only eight, so checking to make sure she's still sleeping soundly I shed my pants and put on some basketball shorts and my running shorts

Slipping outside I take one more look at her sleeping in my bed. I close the doors behind me and take off running through the woods in our backyard. I know these woods like the back of my hand, one way leads to my Grandma and Grandpa's house, which are my dad's parents, and the other way leads to my my Nana and Popa's house, my mom's parents.

Ever since I was a little kid I would explore the trails, which didn't bother my parents because it's all gated with heavy security. Just one of the prices you pay for being the grand kid of the biggest mobsters in town. I don't mind though, it's all I've ever known, and I wouldn't have it any other way cause they're my family.

By the time I get back my body is dripping with sweat, and it's almost ten o' clock.

I quietly walk back through the doors and shut them behind me.

"Hi." She says making me jump.

"Shit." I laugh. "You scared me."

She smiles sitting up in bed. "Sorry, I was wondering where you went."

"Just for a run, I couldn't go back to sleep." I grab a bath towel from my bathroom and wipe the shine off my face.

"Listen." She says running her fingers through her hair. "About last night."

"Oh...you know, don't, don't worry about it." I stutter.

"I was just, upset, you know I had been drinking." She says.

"Yeah, like I said, don't worry about it. I'm gonna jump in the shower." I tell her. I leave her sitting in my bed and when I get out she's gone.

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

"Tap out!" My uncle Brett yells as we wrestle around in the backyard.

I keep going, flipping him over, this time I'm on top and he finally gives. I smile, loving the sweet satisfaction I get from beating him.

We both lay on the ground, panting hard, trying to catch our breath. He sits up, still trying to slow his breathing. "Your mom said you played a great game, sorry I missed it."

"It's cool." I tell him. "It's just the first game of the season."

He nods. "So how's it feel, being the big man on campus?"

I laugh. "Pretty good."

He smiles. "Yeah, just don't let it go to that already big head of yours."

I smile. "Listen I need your opinion on something, before I tell mom and dad."

He turns serious. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think." I start picking at the grass. "When I came out of the locker room Friday, after the game, Liam was waiting for me."

"Oh." He stares at me. "What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything, I told him to go to hell, grabbed Chloe and we left."

Uncle Brett nodded. "Clay's always been your dad, that won't change just because Liam's back in town."

I nod. "Yeah, I should just tell mom and dad, right? It's not a big deal."

"Right." He tells me, but I can tell he's a little uncertain. "We all love you no matter what, no matter who your biological dad is. We're your family, end of story."

I smile. That makes me feel better.

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

I feel a little nervous about bringing up Liam with my parents, especially my dad. I don't want to make him feel like he's not my dad, or like I don't love him, because I do. He raised me, he's the only dad I've every known.

"Come in." I yell when I hear my dad knock at my door.

"Hey, bud." He walks in and sits down on the edge of my bed. I stop throwing my football around and sit up in bed. Taking a deep breath I try and focus.

"Hey dad." I smile. Calling him my dad is just so natural, it's my normal. I realized from a young age that I looked different from my dad. I have sandy brown hair and blue eyes, while my dad has darker hair and eyes.

I asked my mom once why I didn't look like my dad and why I looked so much different. She kept me in the dark for a couple more years, telling me that I look like her side of the family, which I do. I look a lot like my Papa, Jason Morgan and my uncle Brett, but eventually they came clean. They told me about my dad, that his name was Liam Spencer and that he hasn't seen me since I was a baby.

"What's up?" He smiles expecting me to bring up football or girl problems.

"After the game Friday, Liam was waiting for me when I got out of the locker room." I watch him face go from happy to concerned in a matter of seconds.

"Really?"

"I just wanted to tell you because I didn't talk to him and I don't want to. Cause your my dad and I love you and I just don't want you to feel like I don't." I ramble fast.

"Slow down." He smiles. "I don't want you to ever worry about me, okay?"

I nod.

He continues. "I'll always be your dad and I'll always love you more than you'll ever know. I'm the luckiest guy in the world because I got to watch you grow up and mature into a great person. Your my son and I love you." His eyes start to water and before long mine are too.

"I love you dad." I hug him tight.

He squeezes me. "I love you too, Beau."

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

"Dinner!" I hear Grandma yell.

Sunday's are always the same, dinner at Grandma and Grandpa's at six. We all sit around the dinner table, catching up on what happened that week and what's coming up. We're a close family and that's what I love. Everyone coming together and having a good time. Me, Mia, mom, dad, Grandpa, Grandma, Papa, Nana, Uncle Brett, Uncle Dante and Aunt Lulu. On occasion there will be more family when they're in town, but usually it's just the eleven of us.

We pass around the pasta, bread and salad as we talk about random things.

"How about that game, Friday?" My Grandpa Sonny smiles. "Fantastic!"

I knew it was only a matter of time before football was brought up. It don't mind though, I could talk about football all night long.

"First of many wins for the panthers." I smile proudly.

"Exactly." My dad smiles.

"Enough football." My Grandma smiles. "Where's Chloe, I told you to invite her."

I made the mistake of bringing Chloe to a dinner one Sunday and now that's all my Grandma talks about.

"She had to work." I tell her. "But she says hello."

I actually haven't talked to Chloe since she left Saturday morning.

"Well you should bring her around more." My aunt Lulu gives me a wink. "She's a nice girl."

"She is." I nod with a smile.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for Reading and please review!:)


	4. A Lot Like Love

Chapter Four: A lot like Love

I stood in the gym entry way, waiting for Chloe to get done with cheerleading practice. We still hadn't really talked since Saturday and that was almost four days ago.

She's all I think about, every minute of every day. It's driving me crazy.

Finally their practice is done and Chloe starts to walk over to me.

"Hey." She says.

I take her bag. "Hey, you ready?"

She nods, but before we can get out the door I hear my name. "Beau!"

I turn seeing Rachel Franks walking over to me.

"Hey Rachel." I smile.

Rachel's one of the most popular girls at school, and one of the prettiest, next to Chloe.

"So, I was thinking." She touches my arm. "That we should go out sometime."

"Really?" I smile, knowing Chloe's rolling her eyes.

"Uh-huh." Rachel flips her hair.

"Saturday night?" I ask and her face instantly brightens.

"Sure!" She hugs me. "Call me."

"Will do." I tell her and then turn around to face Chloe, but she's already walking towards the jeep.

I get inside the jeep and it doesn't take long for her to say something. "So, Rachel huh?"

"Yeah." I nod. "That okay with you?"

"If you wanna get a STD that's your business."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever Chloe."

"Yeah, whatever." She crosses her arms and doesn't talk the whole ride home.

I put the car in park when we get to her house. "Where's your mom?"

"Like you care." She scoffs, grabbing her bag.

"Come on, Chlo." I reach for her arm. "Don't be jealous."

"I'm not!" She jerks away. "Why would I be jealous, I've kissed you before and it's not that great!"

"Really?" I laugh. "Cause I thought it was pretty fantastic."

"Well it wasn't." She slams the door and walks into her house.

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

I look over at the clock sitting on my bedside table and it says eleven o' clock. I finished my homework, tried watching some TV and I even read a couple pages of _To Kill A Mockingbird_ (Not by choice, our English class has to read it.). Nothings working, I'm wide awake, thinking about Chloe.

Obviously she's still mad at me, and I don't blame her. I shouldn't have asked out Rachel right in front of her, even though she said the kiss was a mistake. I know it wasn't.

I hear a quiet knock at my back doors and I know its her. I quickly look in the mirror, run my fingers through my already messy hair. Should I put a shirt on?

I stop thinking and just open the door. She stands at my door, her blonde curls pulled up in a pony tail, wearing one of my sweatshirts and cut off blue jean shorts.

Her hands are on her hips and I can't tell if she's still mad or not.

"Hi." I say.

"Hey." She gives me a smile. Calling a truce, thank God the fights over.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I just wanted to say you were right." Chloe rolls her eyes with a smile.

"What?" I smile. "What was that?"

"Shut up." She laughs. "You were right, I was a little jealous and I realize that ridiculous, but I was."

"That's not ridiculous." I tell her. "But there's no need to be."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"So, I'm guessing the kiss was great after all." I smile.

"It was okay." She smiles.

I nod. "I'm glad you came by, and I'm even more glad your not mad at me anymore."

"Well I should go." She says and I'm not so sure she actually believes it. I don't say anything right away and she starts to walk away.

I don't think about what I'm doing, but I do it anyways. I grab her hand and pull her into me and into a passionate kiss. She doesn't pull away and neither do I. It's one of the best kisses I've ever had, it's warm and loving, but so passionate. I pull her closer to me, hungry for more of her.

She pulls away slightly and says something against my lips. I finally realize what she's saying. "What are we doing?" She says again, our lips inches away.

"I don't know." I breath heavily.

Before I know it, we're moving inside, closing the doors and falling back onto my bed. This is one of those times, I'm grateful that my room is far away from my parents.

I climb on top of her and kiss her neck, then her jaw and then my mouth is back on hers. Her tongue is warm inside my mouth, I could kiss her forever. I move my hands underneath the sweatshirt and pull it up and over her head. I move my lips down her stomach until I reach the top of her denim shorts. I unbutton them and then pull them down around her ankles, she kicks them onto the floor.

I stop for a second, looking at her body, soaking it in. She gives me a smile and I slip my arm under her back, pulling her into me. We shed the rest of our clothes and we loose ourselves in each other. I don't know for how long, but I know it'll never be long enough.

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

Her feet rub against my bare legs as we lay in bed, tangled in each other and the sheets. One of her arms was underneath her head, propping her up, just a little and the other was tickling the back of my neck.

"Maybe we should fight more often." I smile.

"Um hm." She smiles. "Maybe we should do _this_ more often."

"I think that's a great idea." I kiss her lips.

"I should go before your parents find us." Chloe slips out from under me.

I watch her stand, collecting her clothes from the floor and putting them on.

I slip my boxers back on and meet her at the french doors. I wrap my arms around her, hugging her close to me.

"I'm glad you came by." I tell her.

"Me too." She says, pulling back and kissing me on the lips before slipping out the door to leave.

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

"Chloe's sneaking across our lawn." Austin looked out the window.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Honey." Clay sits up in bed. "They're just friends."

"Yeah, so were we." She smiles walking over to bed and snuggling close to him. "Look how that turned out."

He smiles. "I think it turned out pretty damn good."

"So what are we going to do about Liam?"

"Kill him?" Clay laughs.

"Haha." Austin smiles.

"We'll do nothing. We're the lucky ones, we have Beau and Mia and each other. We raised a good, smart boy and now we just have to let life happen and deal with it when things get messy. Our life's good, Austin. Really good."

A/N: Sorry about the wait, my computers been in the shop:( More to come though!:) Thanks for reading and please review:)!


	5. Who's Your Daddy?

Chapter Five: Who's your daddy?

"So, I saw Chloe leaving early this morning." My dad sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, we were studying and feel asleep. I didn't think you guys would mind." I watch him give me a skeptical look.

"We don't." He smiled. "Anything for good grades, right?"

I smile. "Yep, gotta get an A."

"That's my boy." He gives me a wink and it's clear. _He suspects us._

I let out a nervous laugh. "I, ah, I gotta go to school."

Dad just nods. "Have a good day...tell Chloe we say hello."

"Will do." I say grabbing my stuff and getting the hell out of there.

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

"My dad totally knows." I tell Chloe when she gets in my jeep.

"what?" She looks at me. "How would he know?"

"He saw you leave this morning."

"Shit." Chloe laughs. "What did you tell him?"

"That we were studying." I laugh. "And it's not funny."

"It's a little funny." She kisses me on the cheek.

I put my hand on the back of her neck and pull her closer to me, brushing my lips across hers. Even though I could kiss her for hours, we have school so I pull back.

She nibbles on my ear. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because we have school."

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

Practice is over by six and I expect to find Chloe waiting for me when I get out of the locker room, but instead I find Liam.

"What do you want?" I roll my eyes, walking right past him.

He follows me. "I just wanna talk to you."

"So talk." I keep walking.

"Come on, Beau." He catches up to me. "Give me a chance to explain."

"Explain what?" I laugh. "Why you left me, cause that's easy, right? You just didn't love me."

"No!" steps in front of me. "That's not it, Beau. Please just let me explain."

I stop when we reach my jeep. "I can't, I can't do this. You left me!"

"Please, Beau."

I look up at him. We have the same nose, chin, ears. I'm the younger version of him.

"I gotta go." I tell him. "I have to go find Chloe."

"Okay." He says. "But if you change your mind."

He hands me a card with an address scribbled on it and I take it. I don't know if I'll ever actually talk to Liam about what happened, but I take the card, just in case.

"Um, thanks, I guess."

He nods and I watch him walk away.

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

When I get home I find Chloe sitting on our couch, brushing Mia's hair. She pulls in back in a pony tail and smiles. "There you go, beautiful!"

Mia smiles. "Thanks!"

"Anytime." Chloe smiles. "Well, hello."

"Hey." I throw my bag on the floor.

"Where's mom and dad?" I ask Mia.

"Mom's upstairs and dad's gonna meet us at the field." She tells me. "I have a soccer game."

I laugh. "I figured since your wearing your uniform."

Mia rolls her eyes and I hear mom running down the stairs. "We're late, Mia I'll fix your ha-"

She stops seeing that Mia's hair's already fixed. "Thank you, Chloe."

"No problem." Chloe smiles.

"We'll be back later." Mom smiles. "You two be good!"

"Promise!" I smile as she's walking out the door.

As soon as we hear the door close, Chloe leaps at me. I catch her mid air.

"Where were you this afternoon?" I ask holding her in my arms.

"My mom called me freaking out." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Glenn left."

"Really? How's your mom holding up?"

"She'll get over it." She smiles. "I'm thrilled!"

"Me too!" Glenn was a douche bag, good ridence I say.

"So." Chloe kisses my neck. "Your parents are gone...so."

"Umm." I moan in pleasure. Her lips suck on my skin.

"Let's go to your room." She says in my ear.

I start walking, Chloe still attached to me, when I hear the front door open. Chloe leaps off of me just a few seconds before my dad walks into the room.

"Oh hey, guys." He smiles. "Where's mom and Mia?"

Chloe's lips are swollen and my neck is red and wet, shining from her lip gloss. My dad doesn't seem to notice or he acts like he doesn't.

Either way, I'm grateful.

"They already left, your suppose to meet them at the game." I tell him.

"Oh!" Dad grabs his keys. "Thanks, you guys have fun!"

We hear the door shut once again and we both bust out laughing.

"That was close!" Chloe laughs.

"I thought we were busted, for sure!" I laugh. "We have to be more careful."

We both fall onto the couch, still laughing about what just happened.

"So." I say when we calm down. "Guess who I talked to today?"

"Who?" Chloe snuggles up to me.

I wrap my arms around her as we lounge on the couch. "Liam."

"Like actually talked to him?"

"Um-hm." I nod. "He wants to talk to me about stuff that happened when I was little."

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"I want to hear what he has to say, I guess." I tell her. "I mean, I've only heard my mom and dad's side."

"When are you gonna talk again?"

"He gave me his address, said to stop by whenever I was ready."

"So are you gonna go?" She asks.

"Yeah, but I was hoping you would go with me."

Chloe smiles and kisses me softly on the lips. "I'd do anything for you."

"I thought you might say something like that."

A/N: The Liam/Beau chapter is coming next:)! Hope you guys liked, thanks for reading and please please review!:)


	6. The Spencers

Chapter Six: The Spencers

The address on the piece of paper leads me to a house in the suburbs. I pull my jeep into the driveway and take a deep breath.

The house looks nice, pretty flowers planted in front on the wrap around porch, a SUV and cop car are parked in front of me.

"You ready?" Chloe puts her hand on my shoulder.

I nod. We get out of the car and walk to the door, ringing the doorbell.

We stand there nervously waiting, me more than Chloe. I glance around at the porch, there's a couple rocking chairs, some tricycles and a sign that says _Spencer_ hanging beside the door.

The door opens and a older man smiles at us. "Hello." He looks a little surprised.

"Um, hi." I say, feeling a little awkward. "I'm looking for Liam, I'm Beau, I'm his, um, I'm his son."

"I know." The man smiles. "And you?" He turns to Chloe.

"I'm Chloe." She smiles. "Very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucky. You guys come in."

We walk inside the house. It looks very homey, very comfortable, like a real family place. Comfy couches, and a big screen TV are in the living room and you can see a wooden table in where I guess is the kitchen.

"You guys have a seat." Lucky tells us. "I'll see if I can find Liam."

Lucky disappears out the double doors the lead to the backyard and a few minutes later Liam walks back inside.

He smiles. "Beau, I'm so glad your here."

I smile.

"Hello, Chloe." Liam nods and I had almost forgotten she had come with me.

"Hi." She smiles. "If you two don't mind, I think I'll go chat with Lucky."

I watch her walk into the backyard and then Liam sits down beside me. I keep watching Chloe as she talks with Lucky and then a women, who I suspect is Lucky's wife, Liam's mother, my grandmother.

Chloe talks with them as if she's known them for forever. Her ability to be instant friends with someone is something that I like most about her.

"I use to look at your mother that way, you know." I hear Liam say. "Like she could do no wrong, like I was willing to die for her any minute of any day."

"What happened?" I ask still staring outside.

"We grew up, grew apart." He tells me. "We moved to Florida, had you, and along the way, something happened. Looking back at it now, I see how I paid more attention to baseball than I did your mom."

I nod. "I remember one time my dad took me to a Yankee's game and they were playing the cubs." I watch his face. "The game wasn't half way through, but I remember my dad picking me up to leave. I didn't understand for a long time, but I also remembered hearing a batters name being announced as we were leaving."

"Mine." His face looks hurt.

"I guess he was afraid I would remember your name, but I didn't. He started taking me to football games instead." I laugh a little.

"Beau, I'm sorry." He shakes his head. "I'm sorry you have to tell that story and that Clay had to take you out of that game because of me."

"I guess I have you to thank for football." I tell him.

"When I was your age all I thought about was baseball and going pro, it was my dream. But then when I went pro and I accomplished all these goals, I realized I was alone. I wasn't speaking to my family, your mom had moved you back here and I had heard she married Clay. I was, in a bad place. None of that though is an excuse for ever leaving you, that is the biggest mistake of my life."

I don't say anything.

"Your mom always loved Clay, even when we were together. She never looked at me the same way as she when she looked at him. She looked at him like Chloe looks at you."

"We're just friends." I tell him.

He smiles. "So were they."

I smile. "So where do we go from here?"

"Where ever you want." He tells me. "Do you have any questions?"

"Are you married?" I say seeing a ring on his finger.

He nods. "Her name's Mandy, we have two kids together. Lucas is eight and Molly is four, and Mandy's daughter also lives with us."

"Whoa." I smile. "brother and sister I never knew I had."

"Yeah, weird right?"

He pulls out his wallet and takes a picture out of it. He hands it to me and I look at the two little blonde haired kids, smiling from ear to ear.

I smile looking at Lucas and Molly's picture. "So where do you live?"

"Right now, Mandy and then kids are in Chicago. I'm looking for a house here and then we're going to make the move."

"Really?" I'm surprised.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere." He smiles at me.

I nod. "I just didn't believe you, I guess."

"That's alright." He tells me. "Hopefully we can work on that."

"Yeah." I nod. "I hope we can."

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

I look at the picture that Liam gave me of Lucas and Molly again later that night. I'm actually really glad I went and talked to him, and kind of regret the time I wasted being mad at him. The things he's saying about moving here and working on our relationship, I really hope it all works out.

"Hi, baby." My mom pokes her head into my room. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." I sit up in bed.

"So, what'd you and Chloe do tonight?" She sits down on my bed.

"I actually, um, went and talked to Liam." I tell her, not sure how she'll react.

"Really?" Her eyes widen. "And how did that go?"

"Surprisingly well." I smile. "He seemed very sincere."

My mom nods. "Liam's a nice guy, I've always told you that."

"I know, but I was just mad, I guess." I say showing her the picture. "But I have more family and I would really like to know them."

Mom smiles. "Just as long as you don't forget about us."

"Mom, that'll never happen. I know what you and dad have done for me. You'll always be my parents, you have nothing to worry about."

She kisses me on the head. "Get some sleep."

"I Love you mom." I tell her as she walks out of my room.

"I love you too, baby boy."

A/N: Tell me what you guys think and want to see!:) Thanks for reading and please Review:)!


	7. Balancing Act

Chapter Seven: Balancing Act

Sometimes I feel overwhelmed. Like I have to much family to make enough time to see everyone fairly. Mom, two dads, three sets of grandparents, a sister (not to mention the brother and sister I have yet to meet), uncle Brett, and Chloe. Sometimes it's to much. But I'm lucky I guess, to have so many people that love me and want to spend time with me.

Since I started mending mine and Liam's relationship, I try my best not to let my mom and dad feel left out or behind. I admit though, things have changed. I use to always have dinner with my parents every night, but now I go to Lucky and Elizabeth's on Tuesday's and Thursday's. My parents say they don't mind, but I get the feeling that they don't like sharing me.

It's Thursday and I feel a little awkward, like I do every Tuesday and Thursday's when I leave for dinner with the Spencer's.

I knock on Mia's door.

"Mi?" I open her door and peek my head in.

I walk into the room, Justin Bieber's posters are all over her purple walls. Mia sits on her window seat, reading one of her Clique books.

I sit my keys down on her bed and walk over to her, sitting down beside her.

"Hey, your almost done." I look at the book.

She nods, not looking up from the pages.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." Mia says flipping the page. "Have fun at dinner."

"Come on, Mia." I sigh. "I'm doing the best I can."

"I'm just used to seeing you all the time." She says in a quiet voice.

"I know." I tell her. "I don't want to make you upset."

She wipes her watering eyes. "I'm not upset."

"How about Saturday we'll go to the book store." I hug her. "You can get whatever book you want."

She sniffs. "I guess that would be fun."

I laugh. "Than it's a date."

Mia smiles. "Go, before your late."

I kiss her tan forehead. "Love you, Mimi."

"Yeah, Yeah." I hear her say as I'm leaving. "Love you, too."

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

I look forward to dinner with the Spencer's. Elizabeth cooks a bunch of food and it's kind of like Sunday dinner's at Grandma and Grandpa's. My aunts and uncles from the Spencer's side all comes over, with cousins I never knew I had.

Tonight though, it's just Lucky, Elizabeth, Liam and me.

We eat dinner and then just sit around the table talking about everything. Lucky tells me about Luke and Laura, about growing up and going on adventures with his dad. I just sit there in awe at the stories about growing up with Luke as a father. It sounded awesome.

Liam tells me about growing up in Paris and then moving back here, where he met my mom.

"So big game tomorrow." Liam smiles.

"Yeah, Westbrook's undefeated, but so are we." I tell them. "It's gonna be a really good game."

"I'm sure you'll do great." Elizabeth smiles.

"I could get you guys tickets. You know, if your not busy or whatever."

"Honey!" Elizabeth smiles again. "We're never too busy for you!"

"That would be great, Beau." Liam says. "Thanks."

"Yeah, it's no problem." I smile. "It starts at seven and I'll have your tickets waiting for you at the gate. Just tell Jeff your names and he'll show you your seats."

"Sounds great." Lucky smiles.

"Well." I look at the clock. "I should get going, I have homework."

"I'll walk you out." Liam says standing up.

I thank Lucky and Elizabeth for the meal before Liam walks me to my jeep.

"Tonight was fun." I say as we reach my jeep.

"It was." Liam smiles. "Listen, I found a house."

"That's great!" I smile.

"Yeah, so I was thinking you could stop by on Sunday. Mandy and the kids are coming Saturday with the moving trucks. I'm hoping by Sunday we'll be sort of settled in, maybe you could meet everyone."

"Sure." I smile again. "Sunday, I'll be there."

"Great." Liam smiles. "Drive safe."

"Will do." I get into my jeep.

"I love you, Beau." He tells me before I close the door.

"I believe you." I tell him.

He smiles. It's a step in the right direction.

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

"Hello, stranger." Chloe picks up the phone.

"I know, I'm sorry." I tell her.

"Your fine, sweets." She tells me. "I know you have a lot going on."

"You have no idea. Having two families is not an easy job."

"But your happy right?"

"Yeah, I really am." I smile. "It's like, I have this whole new life that I never new I wanted."

"Exciting." I imagine Chloe rolling her eyes.

"It is, Chlo."

"I know, I'm glad your happy."

"Thanks."

"I miss you." She tells me.

"Miss you too."

"See you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

I hang up the phone and lay on my bed, thinking. I think about tomorrow's game, Liam, my parents, Chloe. I'm spread so thin these days and I know Chloe's feeling unappreciated, but I'm trying my best, I really am.

Sometimes I think I should have waited to start something with Chloe. With everything that's going on in my life right now, the last thing I need is a girlfriend. But it's Chloe, and I've waited so long for us to be together. But, timing is everything.

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since i updated!:) More to come very soon, hope you guys enjoy!:)


	8. Letting It Out

Chapter Eight: Letting It Out

Friday night was great, to my knowledge. We won the game by two touchdowns, at halftime we were down by twenty and we came from behind. Taking the win, earning it.

Lucky, Elizabeth, and Liam came. I talked to them for a while after the game was over, until my mom called. She said they were waiting at the car for me, her voice was less than pleased.

When I found her and my dad at the car, her arms were crossed and I could tell she was upset about something.

My dad looked fine. He congratulated me, told me how proud he was, but my mom, she was really upset.

"Why didn't you tell us you invited Liam?" She asks me.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Well, I would appreciate a little heads up next time, Beau." Then she added. "and so would your father."

I looked at dad.

"Hey, don't look at me." He threw his hands up. "I'm fine."

"Thanks for the back up, Clay." Mom stared at him.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay mom." I tell her. "Really I had no idea, I guess, I wasn't thinking."

She softens. "Alright, well, we'll see you at home. No later than midnight."

I nod.

Dad tells me good game one more time before they leave. I need to relax, drink a beer, I'm way to stressed out for all this.

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

Sunday came before I knew it and I was pulling into the address Liam had given me. I parked my jeep and walked to the front door of the new house. It looked nice, not as big as mine, but it was cute. I could see into the backyard as I walked up the driveway, I saw a pool and a tree house. I knocked on the front door and waited, a little anxious.

Mandy opened the door. She looked like I had imagined, beautiful and blonde. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing sweats, but her makeup was done perfectly.

She hugged me tight, introducing herself, telling me to call her Mandy and to come in. Walking into the house, there were still boxes sitting around but the house was very suburban, very homey. She took me into the den where my dad was unpacking boxes.

His _Cubs_ hat was on backwards and it reminded me of myself when I wear my favorite _Alabama_ hat. It was one of those times when I realized how much we really do look alike.

"Hey!" Dad smiles when he sees me. "Glad your here, I see you've already met Mandy."

"Yeah." I smile. "Need some help?"

"Nah." He tells me. "I got it and you need a tour. Luke, Molly, someone's here to see you!" He yells through the house.

Mandy just rolls her eyes with a smile. I hear feet running down the stairs and then I see two blonde haired, blue eyed kids running towards me.

Molly reaches me first and I catch her as she runs to me, spinning her around. "This princess must me Molly." I smile looking at her tutu and crown.

She nods with a smile.

"And who's this?" I look down at Lucas. "This can't be Lucas, your almost as tall as me!"

He laughs.

"Do you wanna see my room?" Molly asks me, still in my arms.

"I would love to." I tell her. "Maybe you guys could give me a tour of the whole house?"

"We can do that." Lucas tells me with a smile.

"Great." I smile sitting Molly down and letting them lead me upstairs.

They show me everything, closets, drawers, anything and everything they think is interesting. Molly takes me into her room, which is pick overload. Baby pink walls, pink bedding, pillows, rugs, I'm a little surprised the floor's not some shade of pink.

We walk through the bathroom they share and into Lucas's room. It's decorated like a typical boys room, sports stuff, baseball and football, which I'm happy about.

"Shit!" I hear someone curse.

I look at Molly who's giggling with her hand over her mouth. I walk into the next room where the voice came from.

"You okay?" I ask walking into the room.

"Just peachy." She smiles a fake annoyed smile.

"Here." I help her move the dresser she seems to be struggling to move. "I'm Beau, by the way."

"Oh, so your the reason we moved to this hell hole." She looks at me, her hands resting on the top of her cut off shorts.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." I say. "Sorry bout that."

"Yeah, well, what can ya do?" She smiles a little.

Her eyes aren't blue like Mandy's and she doesn't have blonde hair, but she has to be the daughter Liam told me about.

She tucks a piece of her auburn hair behind her ear. "I'm Alaska, by the way."

I smile. "Great land."

"what?"

"Alaska means Great Land." I tell her.

"Oh." Her green eyes soften. "cool."

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

I'm running late for dinner and Grandma and Grandpa's. My mom's already called me twice, but I let it go to voice mail, I'm on my way.

I walk into the dining room where everyone's already sitting and eating.

"Sorry, I'm late." I say taking my seat.

"That alright, honey." Grandma smiles passing me some pasta.

"Thanks." I smile.

"Where were you?" My mom looks at me from across the table.

"At Liam's." I say quietly. "Why does it matter?"

"Because you were suppose to be here half an hour ago."

"I'm here now." I tell her.

Everyone at the table is quiet and I'm really not in the mood for this with my mom.

"We called you and you didn't answer. How are we to know your not in a ditch somewhere?"

"Because I was at Liam's and now I'm here." I tell her. "I was helping them move."

She rolls her eyes.

"What's your problem?" I ask.

"Watch the way you speak to me." She's getting even more mad, but so am I.

"What do you want from me, mom?" I look at her. "I'm killing myself, trying to spend time with you and dad, but also see Liam and Mandy. I'm trying to be a good brother to Mia, but also be there for Lucas and Molly, who I didn't even know existed until three weeks ago! I'm having dinner with you guys part of the week, but going to Lucky and Elizabeth's part of the week too because they're also my family! And it would be a little easier if maybe you could swallow your pride for five minutes so we could all be together, but no, I can't even invite them to my football game without getting yelled at!"

I stand up and walk out of the dining room, my eyes stinging with tears.

I hear them call my name, but I keep on walking until I feel the cool air on my face. I take some deep breaths as I sit down on the porch.

I hear someone walk outside behind me, but I don't turn to see who it is. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Alright." Sonny sits down beside me. "Then I'll talk and you can listen."

I nod, wiping my eyes.

"Your right." He tells me. "But, you know they don't exactly have a book on what your suppose to do in this situation."

"Your parents are scared, they don't know what's going on in your head or what your feeling. You have to talk to them, or me, anyone. You can't let all that build up inside, cause you'll explode."

I nod again.

"But you are right, about your parents making it easier on you." He tells me. "But give it a little time. The Spencer's are nice people. Luke was one of my great friends and they're good people, so give your parents some time. They'll come around."

"Thanks, Grandpa."

He smiles and we just sit there for a while, talking, letting me get some stuff off my chest.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed!:) Thanks for reading and please review!:)


	9. Alaska

Chapter Nine: Alaska

After my big blow up at dinner Sunday, my mom calmed down about me spending time over at Liam's. I've been trying to divide my time more evenly between the two houses. Spending time with my parents more and when they're gone or at work I go to Liam's.

I'm still spreading myself pretty thin, but I doubt that will get better anytime soon. At least not until football season ends.

"Alaska!" I walk upstairs. "We're gonna be late!"

"Beau, calm the hell down!" She yells at me when I walk into her room.

"Oh, shit." I curse seeing she's only wearing jeans and a bra. "Sorry."

"Beau no one in this room actually believes you've never seen boobs before." She tells me.

"You mean you?" I smile.

"Exactly." She laughs throwing on black tank top. "Alright, let's go."

I roll my eyes with a smile.

"God, Beau. You take forever to get ready!" Alaska laughs as we leave the house.

"Oh yeah, I'm the one who takes forever." I smile.

"I'm glad you realize you have a problem." Alaska says as she sits in Chloe's usual spot. "So, where's your girlfriend?"

"Not my girlfriend." I pull out of the driveway.

"Right...I totally buy that." She rolls her eyes. "Where is she, though?"

"She got one of her cheer friends to pick her up, so I could get you." I smile. "Because I'm the nicest step brother ever."

"You are so not my brother." She winks at me. "Thank God."

I laugh. "Shut up."

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

"So, you know your step sister's a hottie right?" JT smiles standing beside my locker. "Lucky for you your not really related."

I roll my eyes. "She's nice, not your type."

"I didn't know I had a type." He smiles.

"Yeah." I laugh. "It's called slutty."

JT laughs. "Your right, but a beautiful women could change me."

"Your need to focus on football, not girls." I tell him.

"I can multitask, Beau." He smiles. "Your sister, she's-"

"Stop." I look at him. "Drop it, okay?"

I slam my locker and walk down the hall.

"You can't have them both, Beau!" I hear him laugh. "You gotta share with the rest of us!"

I shake my head and keep walking.

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

Chloe catches me before practice and I'm glad to see her. She hugs me tight and we stand there, embracing each other for a few minutes.

She pulls away. "Wanna hang out after practice?"

"I wish I could." I sigh. "I'm going to Liam's, I said I'd watch Lucas and Molly."

"Oh." Her arms fall from around me. "Can't your step sister watch them?"

"Her names Alaska." I smile. "And she'll be there, but Molly asked me, what was I suppose to say?"

"Um, I don't know, that you see them every other day and tonight you want to spend time with me." She says, annoyed.

"Chloe." I look at her. "She's four, your seventeen. I think you should be the more understanding one."

"That's all I've been is understanding, Beau!" She raises her voice. "You don't call, you take Alaska to school instead of me, we never see each other. Don't you what's happening? I'm losing you, my best friend is slipping through my fingers and I'm hanging on for dear life."

"Chloe." I sigh hearing coach call us to the field. "I'm sorry, I gotta go. We'll talk later, I promise."

I walk away, leaving her standing there. I know things will be different, but I'm pushing that problem to another day, a day where I feel like dealing with all this.

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

"Alright, munchkins." I throw them over my shoulders. "Time for bed."

They giggle with laughter as I carry them up the stair, one in each arm. I sit them down and they run to their rooms.

I walk into Molly's room first, pulling the covers over her small body. I kiss her on the head and tell her goodnight.

She smiles sweetly. "I love you."

"Love you, too." I turn off her light and shut the door behind me.

I see Lucas in his bed flipping through a _Sports Illustrated _I gave him a couple days ago. He closes it when he sees me and sits it on his night stand.

I pull the covers over him as I did Molly. He curls up on his side as I tell him goodnight and turn out the lights.

"Hey, beau." He says before I shut the door.

"Yeah?" I ask watching him lift his head off the pillow.

"I'm really glad your my brother."

"Me too, Luke." I smile closing the door.

I walk through the house looking for Alaska, so I can tell her I'm heading home. I spot her sitting outside on one of the pool chairs, I have no idea what she's doing, but she looks cold.

I grab a blanket off the couch and walk outside, sitting in the chair beside her.

"Here." I wrap the blanket around her. "It's chilly out here."

She says a quiet "Thanks."

"Luke and Molly are asleep." I yawn.

"Sounds like you aren't to far behind them." Alaska smiles in the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." I rub my eyes. "I'm gonna go."

"You shouldn't drive." She stands up. "You can crash in the guest room, Liam already wants it to be yours anyways."

"I'm fine. Really." I assure her. But I am really tired. Running around everywhere, football and school, I'm ready to collapse.

"Really, your not."

"Alaska."

"Beau." She crosses her arms. "You can barely keep your eyes open...something could happen."

"Fine." I'm done arguing, it's making me even more tired. "You win."

She takes the blankets from the hall closet and lays them on the guest bed. "There are extra pillows too, if you need them."

"This is good." I say shedding my shirt, tossing it on the floor.

"Goodnight." She says walking out of the room.

"Alaska." I walk into the hall and catch her before she goes into her room. "Thanks."

"Whatever." She shrugs her shoulders with a faint smile. "I don't want your death on my hands."

I laugh and walk back into the guest room. I call my mom and Liam to make sure it's okay, and it is. I sleep like a baby.

A/N: So some of you have been wondering about the Alaska/Beau/Chloe situation. I really don't know which realationship I'm going to continue with, it could me Beau/Chloe or Beau/Alaska...I'm just not to sure yet:) Thanks for reading and please review:)


	10. Party on Friday

Chapter Ten: Party on Friday

Chloe and I hadn't really talked since our fight the other day. She ignored my calls and texts. She finally saved up enough money for a car and with her job at the mall, we really didn't have time to see each other.

I try and catch her at school, but she avoids me with the help of her cheer friends. Tonight's important and I need to clear my head, if we don't win tonight, we don't go to the playoffs.

School is annoying. The people wishing me good luck, the pep rallies, banners and signs.

"Well, hello football star!" Alaska walks beside me in the hallway.

"Ugh." I moan. "Lay off, I'm not in the mood."

"Jeez, someone kill you cat or something?" She laughs.

"What if my cat really did die?" I smile. "You'd feel like an ass hole."

"Well you don't have a cat and it's not dead. So, I guess we'll never know."

I roll my eyes.

"Don't look now, but the cheer squad is giving us dirty looks." Alaska smiles and waves her hand in the air.

"Stop it." I swat her hand down, trying not to smile. I turn to look at the cheerleaders, but when I turn, they do the same.

"They hate me because of you." Alaska says. "So thanks a lot."

"Sorry."

"Dude, I was joking." She smiles. "Do you really think I wanna be friends with them?"

"Well then who do you wanna be friends with?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I guess I'll be the pretty little loner."

"Wow, conceded much?" I laugh.

"Um have we met?"

"Your right, my bad." I smile. "Plus, your not a loner, I'm your friend."

"Exactly!" She smiles.

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

The game is a exciting blur. I went into game mode, tried to block as much out as I could and played ball. We won by a touchdown and I knew we would have to do better in the playoffs, but right now I wasn't worried about that. Right now, I just wanted to party.

"You played great!" Mom kisses me on the cheek.

"You were amazing." Dad smiles.

"Thanks." I smile. "Can I go to Colby's, I'll be home by 12?"

"How about one?" Dad hugs me. "You deserve to celebrate with your friends."

"Thanks, love you guys!" I say walking away and down the parking lot until I find Liam and Mandy.

"Beau!" Lucas runs to me. I pick him up swinging him around.

"You did so good!" Mandy hugs me.

"Thanks." I smile. "Glad you guys could make it."

"Of coarse, we wouldn't miss it." Liam smiles.

"I was wondering if I could steal Alaska for a few hours?" I ask. "There's a party at my friends house and I thought she might like to go?"

I look at her with a smile.

"That sounds like fun!" Mandy smiles. "Sure she can go, just drop her off on your way home."

I nod. "Let's go then."

She smiles. "Well if you insist I guess."

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

I park on the side of the road, which is really the only place to park. Cars are everywhere, so I try my best to park my jeep where no one can block me in.

"You want my jacket?" I ask as we walk up the driveway.

She looks down at her blue jean shorts and thin short sleeved shirt. "Um, yeah."

I shed the black _North Face_ windbreaker and hand it to her.

She slips it on. "Thanks."

"Sure." I shove my hands in my jean pockets. "Just let me know whenever you wanna leave?"

She nods and we walk in together, pushing past the crowds of people all crammed into Colby's house. I keep looking back, making sure Alaska's still walking behind me.

In the kitchen, I find the alcohol, grabbing me one, I offer one to Alaska.

"Beer?" I ask looking around seeing a vodka bottle. "Or vodka?"

"Vodka." She smiles.

I laugh. "Your not gonna be falling down and shit, right? I gotta take you home, don't forget."

"This isn't my first rodeo, cowboy." Alaska smiles grabbing the red plastic cub from my hand, pouring the clear liquid into it.

"Why am I not surprised?" I laugh and we walk outside to the backyard. People are swimming, others just sitting around talking. I see Chloe as soon as the cool air hits my face. Her curls are pulled back in a ponytail and she's still dressed in her cheer uniform.

"God please get over her already." Alaska says behind me.

"What?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"You look like a sad puppy." She says.

"Yeah, well." I keep walking. "I don't give a shit."

"Good to know." Alaska follows me.

"QB one!" I hear Colby behind me and then feel his arms on my shoulders. "Glad you could make it!"

I smell the alcohol on his breath and I know he's really drunk we he starts slurring his words.

"Colby, Alaska." I introduce them. "Alaska, Colby."

"I know who she is!" Colby smiles. "Your the pretty little thing that has all the other girls mad!"

"That's me." Alaska smiles.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it." JT walks up to us. "They're just jealous."

"I doubt that." She says looking at me.

"Beautiful girl like you, new to school, moving in on their territory." JT smiles.

"Territory?" I laugh. "Is that what we are?"

"Pretty much." Colby says.

"Don't look now, but here they come." Alaska smiles. "Probably to claim their territory."

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!:)


	11. Secrets

Chapter Eleven: Secrets

I watched as Chloe and her friends walked towards us, Chloe looked at me for a second, but then quickly looked back down.

"Hey guys." Rachel smiled walking up to us. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Colby looked at me and then Alaska. "Just getting to know our new friend."

"Right." Rachel squinted her eyes at me. "Hi, Beau."

"Rachel." I nod.

"I'm Rachel, by the way." She turned to Alaska.

"Yeah, I got that." Alaska smiled. "Alaska Grey."

"Grey?" Rachel looked confused. "Your last names not Spencer?"

"We don't have the same parents." I interject. "There's no blood relation."

Rachel raises her eyebrows, still looking at Alaska. "Lucky you."

"I guess." Alaska smiles.

"Sucks for the rest of us, though." She turns her eyes to Chloe. "Right, Chloe?"

"Not really." Chloe says.

Ouch. That stung a little.

Alaska must have saw my face when Chloe spoke cause then I heard her again.

"That's great to here, I was afraid you might be a little...bitter." Alaska smirked at Chloe. "You know, me spending so much time with him and all. He said you guys were nothing, but I'm glad _you _cleared that up."

Chloe's face went blank. I saw her struggle for the right words after what Alaska had just said.

"So." Alaska smiled at me, looping her arm through mine. "You ready to get outta here?"

"Um, sure." I sat down my beer. "later guys."

"Later." Colby and JT smiled at us. Chloe and her friends said nothing, they just stared as we walked out of the party.

Walking to my car, Alaska's arm was still linked with mine.

"You okay?" She asked quietly.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

She nodded as we got in my jeep. I glanced at the clock, we had a few hours to kill before we were both suppose to be home, so I drove back to the field.

"Come on." I said grabbing my football from the back of my jeep.

The lights were still on and the gate wasn't locked, so we just walked right onto the grass. Walking to the 50 yard line, I looked around at the empty stadium, a few hours ago it was filled with hundreds. Now it's just me and Alaska.

"Wow." Alaska walks beside me.

I smile. "Imagine hundreds of people cheering your name, it's crazy."

"I bet." We sit down on the 50.

"So, thanks, for, you know." I tell her. "What you said."

"Do you love her?" She asks me and I'm caught off guard.

I run my hands through my hair. "I don't know."

"You don't." She says.

"How do you know?" I snap and I instantly regret it. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I just think if you don't know, then you don't."

"I thought if we." I hesitate. "Had sex, that we'd be even better than we were as just friends, but we're not. We're worse."

"So she's not the love of your life, life goes on."

"I guess."

"Chloe's just one of the girls that's gonna make up your life, Beau." Alaska stares into the empty seats. "You'll know that when you find the one that you truly love."

"So, how do you know all this?" I look at her.

She smiles, still looking into the night. "Cause I was in love once."

"What's his name?" I ask.

"Daniel." She smiled again. "He liked to be called, Danny, though."

"When did you guys meet?"

"Um." Alaska stares up at the stars. "when I was fifteen."

"And you guys broke up?"

She doesn't answer, so I watch her face and then the single tear that rolls down her cheek

"I'm sorry." I tell her. "I'm being nosy."

She shakes her head, whipping her cheek dry. "He died."

My eyes went wide and I had no idea what to say, there was nothing I could have said. I just watched as more tears fell from her green eyes.

"Alaska-" I start to say, but nothing feels right coming out of my mouth right now. Finally I just pull her close to me and hug her tight. I let her cry for as long as she needs, holding her close to me like I use to do when Mia would fall off her bike or when she shut her fingers in the door.

I've never seen this side of Alaska. She's always witty and put together, never letting you see inside her or get to close.

She pulled away from me after a while and I could tell she was embarrassed. Whipping her eyes, she started to laugh.

"I'm being stupid." Alaska smiles.

"I don't think your stupid at all." I give her a half smile. "Do you wanna talk about it, about him?"

"No." She looks at me before standing up. "I just want to go home."

"Sure." I say to myself as I stand up and follow her back to my jeep.


	12. Letters

Chapter Twelve: Letters

I had been expecting Alaska to bring up our conversation on the football field. I kept waiting and waiting, but she never did. I wanted to bring it up, but I didn't want to be insensitive or pry and make her even more sad. So I said nothing.

I thought she was about to say something about Danny as we sat at the kitchen table, studying for our Chemistry test.

Alaska cocked her head to the side, chewing on the end of her pen. "So, what's up with you and Liam?"

"What?" I looked up at her.

"Why don't you call Liam dad?" She asked.

"Cause he's-, cause it's complicated."

"right." She nods, not convinced.

"Why don't you call him dad?" I throw the question back at her.

"Cause he's not my dad." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, he's not mine either, not really." I say quietly.

"He is your dad." She looks at me.

"Yeah, well were the hell was he for the last seventeen years of my life?" I raise my eyebrow.

She shakes her head. "Poor you."

"Shut up." I growl.

"I get it, alright. He wasn't here for a lot of years, but he's here now. That should count for something, right?"

"I don't know." I sigh.

I watch her get up and move across the room, towards Liam's office. She stands in the door way "Are you coming, or what?"

I follow her into the office. I have never been in Liam's office before and when I walk through the door, I'm in awe. There's a built in bookcase taking up the whole back wall, all the shelves filled with trophies and plaques. A big oak desk sits in the middle of the room with a leather chair behind it. I look around, the other walls are decorated with hanging pictures, all baseball players, all signed autographs.

I watch Alaska open the bottom left drawer while I sit in the leather chair. I look on the desk, the pictures of Lucas and Molly. I smile seeing my football picture I gave him last week.

"Earth to Beau." I hear Alaska say.

I snap out of it and see her holding a black box. She hands it to me, telling me to open it. I nod and then open the lid, sitting it on the desk. The first thing I see is a baseball, old and ripped up. I roll it around in my hand and see the black pen writing. _My first home run in the minors. _

I pull out a baby baseball cap and some old photos. I look through them, there of me when I was little. A couple are of me and Liam, one is him holding me in the hospital, his baseball uniform was still on. The other is of us both asleep on the couch, me laying on top of his chest.

I sit them back in the box, pulling out a big envelope.

"I'm going to go wait at the table." Alaska says seeing the envelope. I nod, but I don't understand why she would want me to have privacy, but then I opened the envelope.

I pull out all the letters, all eighteen of them. Every year I've been alive and one from the day I was born.

I pull out the first one and start to read it

_Dear Beau,_

_Your exactly eleven hours old. Your asleep in my arms as I write you this letter, all cozy wrapped in a blue blanket and matching hat. Fifteen hours ago I was on the baseball field, running the bases, just had hit my first home run. I thought that was the best moment of my life, but now, holding you, I know it's not true. You have a head full of blonde hair and your eyes are as blue as the ocean. I can't wait to get you home and then take you to the field, your going to love baseball. I never thought I could love anything so much until you came. Your so small and innocent and I want to keep you that way forever, keeping you safe, always. I'm sure I'll make some mistakes and lose my temper, but I'll always be here for you and I'll never leave you. Happy Birthday little man._

_Xoxo, Dad_

I sit it down and pick up another.

_Dear Beau,_

_Today your two years old, or you will be in three hours and fifteen minutes. I imagine you running around your party with cake on your face and a party hat on top of your blonde hair. If your mom's reading this letter to you, give her a Thank you for me, she's a saint. I hope you liked your birthday present, a book, I know is not that exciting, but one day you'll appreciate reading. I use to read to you __every night and now I ache for the feeling of leaning over your crib, reading a book to you. I'm so sorry I'm not there for your birthday, and all the other days. What happened between your mom and I isn't your fault, none of it is. Your a special boy and your loved by so many people. Happy Birthday, my Beau. I'll always love you._

_Xoxo, Dad. _

"Beau." I look up from the letter and see Liam standing in the doorway.

"Alaska showed me the box." I sniff, my eyes are watering and my throat burning.

"She told me." He walked to me, picking up the photos.

"Why didn't you send these letters?" I look at him.

He sighs and for a minute I think he's not going to say anything. "I did, Beau. I sent all of them."

Tears roll down my cheeks as I sit the letters back in the box. "I gotta go."

"Beau." He says as I get up.

"I have to go see my mom." I tell him.

"Beau, it's not her fault. She was mad and I don't blame her." He follows me out to my jeep.

"I do!" I cry. "I blame her, because your my dad and I love you."

He hugs me tight and I feel his sobs. "I love you more than you'll ever know, but don't blame her Beau, it's not her fault."

I get into my jeep, shaking my head as he tells me not to blame my mom. "Bye, dad."

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

I walk through the front door, my body raging with anger. "Mom!" I yell through the house.

She runs down the stairs. "Beau? Is everything okay?"

I shake my head while the tears still fall from my puffy eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about that letters?"

"Beau-"

"Why didn't you show them to me?"

"I was trying to protect you, beau." Her voice is shaky. "I didn't want him to hurt you."

"They're just letters." I cry. "Letters about how much he loves and misses me. You said he left, that he left me and never came back. I hated him for that!"

I see my dad out of the corner of my eye, my other dad.

"Beau, I'm so sorry!" She cries. "I thought I was protecting you."

"I thought he didn't love me!" I sob. "I thought he hated me!"

She moves to comfort me, but I jerk back and run to my bedroom. I throw my clothes and school books in my duffel bag, grabbing my football bag I walk out the door.

I hear my mom yelling my name as I leave, but I don't stop, I just get in my car and drive.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is loong over due! I'll update more quickly, promise!:) thanx for reading and please review:))


End file.
